


30 Drabbles

by Not_You



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Belts, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cop Fetish, Drabbles, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Jim has Issues, Leather Kink, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Short, Subspace, Suit Porn, boys in makeup, foreskin, speculum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not doing one a day, just 100 words per prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal Sex

Jim groans and buries his burning face in the pillow, hips pressing up and back as Blair sinks into him, groaning. The kid is hung and Jim can't believe that this doesn't hurt, that Blair is just fitting into him like this, so broad and slick and hot. Jim whimpers, biting the pillow as Blair slides even deeper, finally bottoming out and just grinding into him with sinuous little movements of his hips. "Jesus, Jim," he sighs, dreamy and lost, "you feel so good…"

Jim just moans because words are beyond him, shuddering and clamping down hard on Blair's cock.


	2. Awkward Sex

"Ow, shit! Jim, Jim, you're on my hair, if you could just move—"

"Hang on, I have to—" Jim cuts himself off with a yelp as he falls off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Jim?" Blair hangs his head over the edge. "You okay?"

"Mostly." Jim sits up and hisses, rubbing his bruised side. "Damn it."

"Yeah, maybe we got a little ambitious for a twin bed."

"I didn't even want to stop here."

"Hey, better a twin bed than the back of a car."

Jim smiles, and gestures for Blair to join him.


	3. Body Fluids

This is yet another kink of Jim's that embarrasses him, but here he is on his knees again, waiting and looking up into Blair's eyes. Blair grips himself hard, groaning as he works his foreskin back and forth, thumb sliding over and over the slick, exposed head. Jim has always been fascinated by that skin, and the way it holds Blair's unique scent.

"J-Jim!" Blair gasps, and he's suddenly coming, warm fluid hitting Jim's face and drowning him in Blair's scent. He zones out on it, and that's okay, because Blair is here to bring him back. But not yet.


	4. Bondage

Jim lies on his back with each wrist tied to a corner of the headboard and tries to catch his breath. Escaping wouldn't be that hard, and Blair would let him go if he wanted. But he doesn't. Want, that is. He can't seem to think, and as Blair sits there and runs his hands over Jim's chest, Jim feels like he's sinking. Something is pulling him under into the warm dark, and it feels so good but it scares him too, and he takes a deep breath, opening his eyes and looking up at Blair, knowing that will help.


	5. Nipple Play

It always embarrasses Jim to be so sensitive. A voice in his head that sounds like his father says that it's weak, that it's feminine and freakish and just one more thing that's wrong with Jim. But Blair knows. He knows and he's fucking suckling, like a baby, like Jim really is a woman and it feels so _good_. Jim bites his lip and writhes, trying and failing to keep back a high-pitched moan as Blair switches sides, one hand coming up to pinch the wet, pink nub. He twists it gently, and the feeling shoots straight to Jim's cock.


	6. Corsets

Blair gasps, struggling to take a full breath. "Please, Jim, get me out of this thing." Drag isn't Blair's strongest suit, and he will never be used to wearing a corset. Jim puts one big hand on Blair's compressed waist, and Blair recognizes the febrile light in his eyes. "…So this is another kink you didn't know you had, huh?"

"…Yes." Jim swallows hard, gently squeezing. "You, uh, you look great like this."

Blair smiles. "Glad you think so." He tries to breathe again, gasping. The corset is a little like Jim's strong arms around him, keeping him right there.


	7. Creative Sexual Positions

Jim whimpers and keens, too far gone even to be embarrassed at the sounds he's making anymore, because Blair is fucking and sucking him at the same time and oh god is yoga good for something after all. Blair's hair brushes Jim's belly as he sucks and licks at the tip, which is all he can fit but that doesn't matter because his cock is still in Jim, the tip grinding right into the right spot. Jim groans, tossing his head on the pillow because he can't writhe anywhere else or he'll slide out of position and this will stop.


	8. Dominance/submission

Blair is on his knees, and that's good. His eyes are downcast and he's wearing the collar Jim bought him, which is even better. He's been waiting like this for Jim to get home, and that's the best part of all, the way Blair wants this, so hungry and pliant and obedient. Jim shudders, toeing out of his shoes and hanging up his jacket. "Bedroom, boy. Stay down."

Blair shudders, whimpers, and crawls away. Jim follows, and stops by the kitchen to get a beer for them to share, looking forward to Blair's mouth on the neck of the bottle.


	9. Double Penetration

Jim whines as the second dildo slides home, feeling humiliated and some of the most turned on he ever has. "You're doing good, Jim," Blair tells him, free hand rubbing his back. "You're doing so good." Jim gasps, feeling completely open and used, the stretch of the toys unlike anything he has ever experienced. "I knew you could take both," Blair coos, kissing the smooth plane of skin over Jim's tailbone "I knew you could. How does it feel?"

"So good," Jim gasps, "so fucking good." He grinds back and cries out helplessly as Blair holds the two bases steady.


	10. Explaining a Kink to their Partner

"Blair, no amount of lipstick or eyeshadow is gonna make me look like a girl."

"I know you won't look like a girl if I do your makeup. That's not the point."

"So you want to see me painted up like a fucking clown?"

"I want to blend something feminine with how fucking macho you are, all right? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like looking silly."

"You know, I've seen photos of that mustache you used to have, I think you're lying."

"…Shut up."

"You just hate me 'cause I'm right."

Jim sighs. "Just don't take any pictures, okay?"


	11. Explaining the Relationship to a Disapproving Third Party

"You guys know this is fraternization, right?"

"Damn it, it just happened, okay? We didn't exactly plan this crap."

"I'll say you didn't. Jim, what the hell are you thinking? You're not even gay."

"I'm gay enough, all right?"

"If you say so."

"What, do you think it's a phase?"

"I'm just saying I've never seen you with a man, damn! Jim, this is me. I'm not gonna start buying you dresses for your birthday, it's just a lot to take!" Simon grumbles and finds a cigar, chewing on the tip since he can't smoke in his office. Jim chuckles.


	12. First Time

"Mine," Jim growls, and Blair shakes in his arms.

"Yours, Jim," he whimpers, and moans as Jim pins him down.

"Want you right here," Jim mutters, voice thick with his primal Sentinel growl. Every time he nearly loses Blair is too close. His friend, his Guide, and now his lover, each of them one half of a perfect whole. He ruts against Blair's cock, making him whine and writhe, wrists strong and delicate in Jim's hands.

"Fuck, keep me here," Blair breathes, "God, Jim, keep me here."

Jim moans and keeps him there, with strength and weight and endless love.


	13. Gags

Blair talks too much in pretty much every situation, including this one. He's still babbling away as Jim sinks into him and well, it's the kind of sunny, slow afternoon where Jim wants quiet. Jim moans softly under his breath as he seats himself fully, then reaches out and grabs his own discarded boxers, wadding them up and reaching around to where Blair's mouth is hanging open.

"Shut up, Sandburg," He purrs, and Blair obediently takes the gag, letting out a muffled moan. Jim likes the idea of his scent filling Blair's mouth even more than he likes the quiet.


	14. Genderswap

Jen Ellison shaves her legs and under her arms every day. She wears functional, naturalistic makeup, and keeps her short hair back with plain barrettes and absolutely despairs of Blair Sandburg, hippie extraordinaire. The girl does at least bathe and wear deodorant, but that's about the limit. She barely even owns any cosmetics, just kohl for her eyes and one tube of lipstick along with some honest to god patchouli oil. Blair's tight curls reach past the small of her back, and Jen can't help but be deeply exasperated with herself for how very much she wants to touch them.


	15. Caught

Jim has the reflexes of a man whose reflexes regularly make the difference between life and death, so even now he moves quickly. Until half a moment ago he had Blair bent over the kitchen counter as he pounded into him. Now he's up and out and blocking Blair with his body, while the kid clings to him and wobbles a little, still dazed. Jim would club baby seals for a pair of pants right now, and looks around for his discarded jeans.

"H-hi, Naomi," Blair croaks.

"I'm sorry for violating your boundaries, dear, but I thought you heard me."


	16. Leather

Jim has always, always loved leather. He hasn't actually mentioned this to Blair, though, and isn't sure how in the hell Blair figured it out. Because Blair has to know, parading around in those pants. They cling to his ass and creak a little as he moves and Jim actually feels a little faint watching him. Blair is saying something, that pretty mouth moving. Jim has no idea what the words are, on the verge of zoning out on the visual. And then Blair comes closer, and he smells like himself and like leather and Jim can't take it anymore.


	17. Masturbation

Blair believes in taking his time. Just because Jim isn't here doesn't mean it isn't sex, after all. Jim scoffs at this typically hippyish idea from Blair, but he has no complaints when he's the one with his cock in Blair' slow, knowledgeable hands. Blair loves jerking Jim off, and replays some of his favorite sessions in his head now, one hand stroking himself slowly, the other on his chest, pinching his nipples and gently tugging the hair there the way Jim does, always fascinated by it. Blair likes Jim's smoothness in return, and remembers running his tongue along it.


	18. Medical Play

The speculum clicks wider, and Jim pounds on the headboard, face buried in the pillows. "Doctor," he moans, and it doesn't feel silly anymore. His skin feels two sizes too small and he's hot, skin dewed with feverish sweat as Blair opens him wider and wider. He feels helpless and exposed, back arched and legs spread for Blair, who can fucking look _into_ him now and the thought makes Jim whine, tears in his eyes.

"You're doing so well, Jim," Blair murmurs, latex gloved hands firm and gentle as he opens Jim even more, making him let out a groan.


	19. Oral Sex

Blair gasps and whimpers as Jim pulls out, chasing the tip of his cock with his mouth. He can never explain the feeling, how hungry he gets and how much he needs this, how much he needs the heat and weight of Jim on his tongue and in his throat. A strand of spit stretches and breaks between them, and Blair keens softly, a high and helpless noise that embarrasses him a little even now.

"Please," he whimpers, "please, Jim."

Jim groans, hand wrapping around the base of his erection as he guides the tip back into Blair's desperate mouth.


	20. Out of Character Clothing

It's not that Blair has never worn a suit before. But suits are for funerals and weddings, and not even all of those. He hasn't been to either type of occasion in a long time, and this is absolutely the first suit that has ever been made to measure for him. It's actually really comfortable, it fits so well. The creases are crisp, and the grey pinstripe feels like armor. He feels strangely controlled. Held in, almost but not quite crushed, the way he does with Jim's strong arms around him. Blair squirms, getting hard in the perfectly fitted trousers.


	21. Pain Play

Jim refuses to talk about why he wants this. He just does and that will have to be good enough. Blair doesn't seem to mind, though. His hands are on the wall and his head is bowed, legs spread a little. Jim is touched by the vulnerability of his balls hanging there, and doubles the belt up and gently strokes them just once with the loop. Blair whines, knees trembling. Jim shudders and sends the belt swishing down to crack against Blair's upper back, making him cry out and press his face to the wall, his pale skin marked red.


	22. Public Sex

Blair supposes that doing this is so attractive specifically because of how stupid it is. They both work for the police department and here Blair is, blowing Jim in the back of a movie theatre. It's some dumb, pointless action flick and neither of them is paying any attention, least of all Jim, with his hands knotted into Blair's hair. They're way in the back and it's safely dark, but this is still very juvenile and asking for trouble. Blair can't bring himself to care, though, fucking his mouth on Jim and knowing his Sentinel will hear any approaching usher.


	23. Rimming

Jim isn't sure what the noise he's making would even be called. Whimper-moaning? Cooing? Whatever it is, it's embarrassing as hell, but isn't that just par for the course? Blair is tongue-fucking Jim's ass and it's kind of not fair that the kid is so shameless, purring and moaning like Jim tastes amazing while Jim buries his face in the pillow and tries not to explode or die from sheer humiliated lust.

"Blair," he whimpers, flushing even more than he is already at how helpless he sounds as he clutches at the pillow.

"Love you, Jim," Blair whispers, "love you."


	24. Roleplaying

The uniform is nothing like real, but Blair makes a fine street punk, snarling and struggling like the real thing as Jim shoves him up against the wall and kicks his feet apart, pressing up against him. He's already hard and he lets Blair feel it as he cuffs Blair's hands behind his back.

"This what gets you off, pig?" Blair growls, glaring over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jim answers with a grin. "It does get me off, putting guys like you in their place."

Blair does his best to hang onto his persona's anger and not just moan and melt.


	25. Sensory Deprivation

Jim isn't sure where in the hell Blair found these earplugs, but they really do cancel everything. He can't even hear himself and can only feel the vibrations in his chest as he cries out over and over as Blair fucks him so hard and so deep. He can't worry about what he sounds like anymore, and doesn't keep back his high yelp when Blair slaps his ass. His face is burning, but he can't see anything at all. Like the earplugs, Jim isn't sure where Blair got the blindfold, but between the two of them he can feel _everything_.


	26. Sex at Work

"Goddammit, I can't believe we're doing this."

"Neither can I, but I can't take another minute, Jim. I fucking _can't_ , and I really need you to—" Blair cuts himself off with a breathless laugh, arms around Jim's neck, his ass resting on the shelf behind him and legs rising to wrap around Jim's waist, "Fuck, I need _you_."

Jim just growls, ruthlessly jacking Blair off, ears tuned for anyone approaching. Blair hisses and squirms but doesn't actually tell Jim to be any less rough, biting his lip as he thrusts into Jim's grip, his pulse hammering in his ears.


	27. Sex Toys

Jim has always thought of vibrators as a woman thing, but he's realizing how wrong he was as Blair grins at him, a whirring silver bullet pressed to the spot just under the head of Jim's cock. It's almost too intense, and Jim squirms and kicks his feet a little as he struggles to stay in position, balls drawing up as precome pours from the tip of his cock.

"Blair…"

"Yeah, I can see you're close. Come on, Jim, come for me. I want to see you let go."

Jim fights to stay in place as he comes, crying out.


	28. Spanking

Jim supports himself with his hands on the floor, lying naked across Blair's clothed knees. He still can't believe that he has actually agreed to this, and tries not to whimper as Blair just rubs his ass and lower back soothingly.

"Ready?" Blair coos. Jim whines and shivers, and when Blair speaks again it's in a predatory growl. "Good."

The first strike is shocking in how much it hurts, and Jim gasps, the air exiting in a cry as Blair hits him again. It stings and then blooms into perfect warmth and soon he's zoning out, safe in Blair's lap.


	29. Threesome

Sam laughs when they ask her, but doesn't say no. She asks if she can think about it, but doesn't have to think long before she's agreeing to come to the apartment on Saturday night for drinks and a threeway. Jim hasn't been this nervous in a while, and feels like he's forgotten everything he ever knew about women. 

And then he's stretched out on his back with Sam in his arms, kissing her neck as Blair reaches around from behind to cup her breasts. Sam purrs and Blair nuzzles into her hair and Jim relaxes, remembering what to do.


	30. Voyeurism

Blair pounds into Sam, one hand knotted into her long, dark hair, and Jim moans softly. He's sitting in the corner where the shadows are, just watching. He has already told the others to pretend he isn't here, and they are. There are wet, slapping sounds as Blair's balls meet Sam's soaking pussy, and she cries out each time, shoving back hard onto Blair, gasping for him to pull her hair, goddammit. Blair obeys and makes her howl, yanking back and grinding deep into her, grunting softly with effort. Sam mewls and looks over to Jim, locking gazes with him.


End file.
